To Die For You
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Martin Riggs will do anything to protect the people he cares about.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine

 **Summary:** Martin Riggs will do anything to protect the people he cares about.

 **o0o**

When word reached Riggs and Murtaugh that their witness had taken off from protective custody, they were immediately out on the street searching for him.

Vincent, or Vinny, as he liked to be called, was their one and only witness, whose testimony alone, could put away a drug kingpin, who had several murders linked to him.

 **o0o**

"He couldn't have gone far on foot Riggs. Keep your eyes peeled."

"Eyes peeled," Martin echoed, scanning the sidewalks as they cruised along."Where do you think he's headed?"

"Not sure, but he can't be walking around like this. He's making himself an easy target."

"There!" Martin shouted, pointing. "He just turned left onto Main street."

"I see him," Roger stated, making a sharp left, nearly throwing Riggs into his lap.

"Aw Rog, I had no idea you felt this way."

"Get off me," Roger said, giving his partner a friendly shove, chuckling."And why aren't you wearing your seatbelt?"

"Do you want to grab this guy? Martin asked, ignoring his partner's question. "Or are you thinking of following him for a while?"

"Look at the fool!" Roger observed. "He's walking like he doesn't have a care in the world."

"You think Vinny is meeting someone he believes will help him?" Martin questioned.

"More like helping themselves, with that price on his head."

"Slow down," Martin said, "He's stopping in front of a place called, _Last Flight Out._ That mean anything to you?"

"No," Roger answered. "Only that it's a place teenagers like to shop and hang out at.

"Well, Vinny is standing in front of that place and doing a terrible job of pretending he's not looking for someone."

"We need to grab him," Roger said, pulling over.

Martin hopped out, leaning in to assure his partner, before shutting the car door, "I'll try my best to get Vinny to come back, willingly."

"Good! I'll drive a head and wait, in case he decides to make a run for it."

 **o0o**

Martin crossed the street, a few stores down from where Vinny was standing. There were more then the usual number of people out, being a late Friday afternoon, with a sidewalk sale going on. Which gave Martin the cover so Vinny wouldn't see him approaching. Where he hoped to have a agreeable conversation with the guy. But someone else caught Martin's eye in the crowd as he drew close to his witness. Roger's daughter, Riana.

Martin took out his cell to call Roger, but the screeching of brakes grabbed his attention. Spotting a blue car with armed men speeding in their direction, Martin dropped his cell, and began yelling at the people around him to get down, while he sprinted towards Riana, shielding her with his body, as they fell to the ground together.

Roger, hearing the shots, got out of the car and rushed to the scene, returning a few rounds as the car sped away.

Quickly calling for back up, he tried to find Riggs through the fleeing crowd.

Two off duty detectives, came running over, offering to help, having witnessed the shooting. Telling Roger, they had this and to go find his partner. Where they began immediately checking the people on the ground, to see if anyone was hurt, assuring others too frightened to move they were safe now.

"Riggs!" Roger shouted, as he moved through the thinning crowd, shocked to hear what sounded like his daughter calling for him, "Daddy."

"Riana?" Murtaugh called out, questioning what he'd heard, with the sound of sirens, as help approached. "Riana" he shouted, moving closer in the direction of the shop, where she came running into his arms, "Dad!"

"I'm okay, but you got to help him!" she said, shaking, as he hugged her tight. It was then Roger spotted Martin, lying on his side on the pavement, facing away from him. Holding on to Riana, he walked around his partner, and keeping Riana close, he knelt in front of Riggs. "Oh God," Roger gasped, seeing he'd been hit multiple times, not liking how still he was, but relieved a little when he found a fairly strong pulse. "Help is on the way, partner," Roger spoke, in a soothing voice, pushing the hair back off Martin's face.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, help had arrived. "Can you please step back sir."

"He's a cop and my partner," Roger stood, telling the paramedic, almost in tears. Riana at his side, holding onto him. "You take good care of him, you hear me!"

"You can count on it, sir."

 **o0o**

Roger watched as they carefully turned Martin over. Checking his injuries, setting up an IV, readying him for transport to the hospital.

"How is Riggs?" Bailey asked, joining Roger.

"He took two bullets, that I could see. How is the situation here? Casualties?"

"Its under control. We were lucky. Three injuries from the gun spray, all non-life threatening.

"That is good news Bailey."

"Would you mind taking Riana home, so I can ride with Riggs."

"Sure."

"No Dad. I have to go with you!'"

"Riana, I want you to go home with Bailey. Your Mom is on her way there."

"No I can't," Riana grew increasingly upset. "Not until I know Riggs is okay."

"I'll keep you updated. I promise," Roger said, trying to calm his daughter.

"No! You don't understand Dad!" Riana shouted! "Riggs saved me! He shielded me with his body. He took those bullets for me. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for him!" Riana started to cry. "He can't die!"

Roger held her close. "Riggs is as stubborn as they come, he'll be fine." He tried to assure Riana while soaking in what she just told him.

"I want you to go with Bailey, okay? Be with your Mom, she needs to see you now. Know you're okay."

"Dad, no!"

"Riggs will be in surgery, then recovery. The moment he's awake and can have visitors. I will come get you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Boss, they're going to take off. If you want to hop in."

"I'll talk to you soon," Roger said, giving Riana a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks Bailey!"

 **o0o**

Roger paced the floor in the waiting room at South Hampton Memorial Hospital. Riggs had been in surgery for over an hour and Roger was at his wits end with worry. Updating Captain Avery regularly, who was busy trying to get the men who did this off the streets. Roger was also keeping Trish updated, but calling her now, had nothing to do with an update, he just needed to hear the sound of her voice, and to check on Riana. Who Trish assured him was fine, shaken up and frightened for Martin, but fine.

Time seemed to stand still for Roger, as he went back to waiting. But finally the surgeon appeared, giving Roger good news, Riggs was going to be fine. He had been shot twice from behind, in the right shoulder and in the back, mid-left of his spine. Which matched with what Riana had said about Riggs shielding her.

Leading Roger to think, what could have happened to Riana, if Riggs wasn't there to protect her.

"When can I see my partner?" Roger asked, pushing that thought out of his mind.

"He's going to be out for hours. Maybe you'd like to.."

"I just want to sit with him," Roger said.

"I'll tell the nurse to come get you, when we get your partner in his room."

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome," he said, softly patting Roger's shoulder.

With a little free time and time free of worry, Roger called Avery, to tell him Riggs was going to be fine. Then he called Trish and filled her in on everything.

 **o0o.**

Roger opened the hospital room door, a little fearful of what to expect. A nurse standing by Martin's bed glanced up at him and smiled. "Hi! I'm Lisa."

"Roger," He introduced himself, not able to take his eyes off his partner.

"I'll be taking care of Mr. Riggs tonight," Lisa informed him.

"How's he doing?" Roger asked, moving beside his bed. Not liking how pale Riggs looked or how still he was lying there, on his back arms extended on each side.

"Mr. Riggs is doing well."

"He's just so still, like after he was shot. It gets to me, I guess maybe because of how crazy alive Riggs usually is," Roger laughed. "Every work day brings a new adventure with this guy. We're detectives, he's my partner and I'm babbling. Sorry Lisa, I do that sometimes when I'm nervous."

"Your partner is going to be fine," Lisa assured him. "I'll be in and out all night, checking on him. But he probably won't be awake until early morning. If you want to go home and get some rest I can get word to you when he's awake."

"I appreciate that, but I'll be fine in this chair," Roger, gave the chair he stood beside a pat. "Not going to have my partner wake up to an empty room."

"I understand," Lisa nodded.

 **o0o**

After Lisa left, Roger began to talk to his partner, "Doc said, you're going to be fine, Riggs. So did nurse Lisa. But it's going to be a while before you wake up. So I'm going to sit right here and keep you company until you do. Then," Roger paused, his eyes tearing up, continuing on, in a shaky voice, "Then I'm going to thank you for saving my daughter's life."

Roger pulled the chair close to the bed and took a seat.

It only seemed a moment, since he rested his head on the back of the chair, that Roger opened his eyes to find sunlight streaming into the room.

"Good morning," Lisa smiled at him. You're just in time."

"Riggs awake?" Roger sat up, quickly to check.

"Not yet, as you can see but I'd say any minute now. He's begun to stir. So I'm going to go check to see if his doctor is around."

Roger got up and pushed the chair back to its proper place in the room. Then he stood by the hospital bed watching as Martin stirred until he finally opened his eyes. The first thing a disoriented Martin spotted, was the IV in his arm and he looked startled by it.

"What's this?" he asked, lifting his arm.

"You're in the hospital." Roger said, calmly, gently pushing his arm back down. "Don't try to move around too much.'

"Why?" Martin questioned, the pain from his wounds answering that, as he tried to move.

Roger cupped Martin's face in his hands," Hey, you got to take it easy."

"I was shot wasn't I?"

"Yes, but you're going to be fine." Roger assured him.

Martin remembered that night, Vinny and...

"Riana!"

"She's fine."

"Good," Martin said, relieved. "How about?"

"Just a few non-life threatening injuries."

"We were lucky then."

"Yeah, we were lucky," Roger agreed, thankful to have both his daughter and partner alive and okay.

 **o0o**

With Riggs awake, Roger called Trish, and she and Riana headed for the hospital.

Having promised Riana a chance to talk to Riggs alone, Roger and Trish were set to get coffee at the hospital cafeteria. But first Trish wanted a moment alone with Martin.

"Hey, how are you doing Martin?" Trish asked, standing by his bedside.

"I'm good, or getting there."

"Well, I'm going to make this short and sweet. Because I get the idea, anything other than that, will make you uncomfortable."

"Okay," Martin nodded.

Trish leaned in slightly, stroking his hair, before gently cupping the right side of his face, "I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my daughter's life. For taking those bullets for her. I will never forget it! You are a good man Martin Riggs. I've been telling Roger that from the day we met.

"How Trish? How could you ever see me as good with.."

"all your crazy?"

"Yeah."

"I saw your heart under all that pain. I think as much as Roger bitched about you, he saw it too."

"Thank you Trish," Martin said, genuinely moved by her words.

"Thank you, Martin," Trish leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Did Roger really bitch about me?" Martin asked, amused.

"Oh yeah!" Trish laughed, on the way out.

 **o0o**

'You want something to drink Riggs? Soda maybe?" Riana offered.

"A beer sounds good but right now I have to stick to water. Doctors orders."

"I made this for you," Riana handed him, a small wrapped gift.

"For me?" Riggs looked, confused, yet pleasantly surprised. "Thank you."

"It's nothing much, something you can put on your refreigerator."

Unwrapping it Riggs found a rectangular magnet, Daisies framing a picture of himself with the youngest member of the Murtaugh family.

"When I saw you holding my baby sister, she seemed so content. The two of you, looked so cute together."

"Thank you Riana," Riggs said, genuinely touched. "I love it! I really do. Daisies were Miranda's favorite flower."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Theres nothing to be sorry about. I love that you chose them."

"Good. I mean what do you get someone who saved your life? How do you thank them enough"

"You don't have to thank me or get me anything, sweetheart. You guys are like family and looking out for each other is what family does, right?"

"Right."

"But I am really happy, you made me this." Riggs said, holding up the magnet.

"Riggs?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving my life."

You're most welcome Riana,"

 **o0o**

It was Saturday evening, when Captain Avery got a chance to visit Riggs. Bailey and Cruz arrived at the hospital soon afterwards and together with Roger, who rarely left the hospital, the five of them spend a good deal of time talking about the case. Vinny had been picked up and was back in protective custody, agreeing to testify, seeing no other option, and the two men who shot Martin and the pedestrians were in custody. The Captain feeling it was only a matter of time before they picked up the driver of the vehicle too.

"Great job Captain, and team," Riggs stated, applauding him, Bailey, and Cruz.

"Hey, when they go after one of our own, they go after all of us!"

"Thats right," Cruz added. "You okay there Riggs, you look a little out of it?"

"The doctor increased his pain medication," Roger explained.

"I think we should get out of here and let Riggs get some sleep," Avery suggested.

"I can sleep with you guys here," Martin said. "Its no problem."

"I'm sure you can,' Avery agreed warmly. "Get some rest, feel better okay."

"Thank's Captain."

"Feel better, man, Cruz said.

"Thanks. Great work on the case!"

"Go ahead, I'll be right there," Bailey motioned him on.

Cruz joined the Captain as Roger walked them to the elevator.

"What you did for Roger's daughter, Riggs, taking those bullets for her, that was something."

"Thank you Bailey. It's what you do for family right?" Martin said, fighting to stay awake.

"Right," Bailey agreed.

"Roger and Trish, their daughter Riana, she is their world. Their kids are their world! I'd rather die, then they ever know the pain of losing a child," Martin said, closing his eyes, falling quickly into a deep sleep. The pain killers taking their full affect.

Misty-eyed, Bailey stood up to find Roger standing in the room. By the look on his face it was obvious he'd heard the pain Martin carries and the love he feels for the Mautaughs.

"You okay boss?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks. keep this between us."

"Of course."

"Good night Bailey"

"Good night boss."

"What am I going to do with you, Martin Riggs," Roger said, softly, pulling the blanket up to cover his partner. "You know, I wanted no part of you being my partner, and boy did I bitch about you to the Captain and especially Trish. Now i wouldn't want anyone else."

 **o0o**

Martin Riggs sat on the edge of his hospital bed. He was going home today. But home for him, for the next week would be at the Murtaughs.

"Hey, the big day's here," Roger said, entering the room with a little dance. "You're going home!"

Martin couldn't help but smile at Roger's enthusiasm, and his dance moves.

"What would you like for dinner tonight? We are celebrating and I'm cooking."

"Roger you don't have to..."

"I know. But I want to. I love cooking, especially BBQing. You think about what you'd like."

"Okay," Martin agreed. "I will think on it."

"Trish is making up the guest room for you. It got to be more of a storage area, if you know what I mean," Roger laughed.

"I hope she's not going to any trouble Roger.

"It's no trouble. Not after what you did, saving our daughter. I owe you everything!"

"No, you don't Roger. Just a thank you will do and that's not even necessary."

"I want to show you my appreciation, somehow."

"You can, by treating me like you always have."

"Okay," Roger said, seeing how strongly Riggs felt on this. "Thank you, for my daughter."

"You're welcome."

"Now you better finish getting dressed. Do you need help?" Roger asked, trying to help Riggs with his shirt.

"Roger, I can dress my self," Martin said, pushing his hands away.

"Okay, okay, it's just with your injuries."

Martin picked up the shirt and struggled repeatedly to get one arm in. The pain from the movement, apparent on his face, stopping him each time he tried.

"Here, let me help you."

"Roger I'm old enough to dress myself!"

"Yes, but you're not well enough to. So don't be a stubborn ass Riggs, let me help you."

"Okay, I surrender," Martin said, hands up, letting go of the shirt.

"Here you go," Roger said, guiding the shirt carefully on each arm and up over the shoulder. "I think you can handle the buttons."

Riggs buttoned up his shirt, and soon they were ready to leave.

"Now I'm going to help you into the wheel chair, which is hospital policy and I don't want any lip from you," Roger instructed, Martin on what he was going to do.

"Okay," Riggs agreed. Something Roger didn't see coming.

"What?" Martin asked, seeing Roger's stunned expression."You're right. I need your help," Martin admitted. "It will hurt like hell if I tried to do this myself."

"Alright then, how would be the best way to do this Riggs," Roger sat down next to him.

"Let me hold on to you Roger and we'll take it from there."


End file.
